


72 hours

by Kibounohane



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Gay Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Black tight ripped jeans and a military styled jacket, yet black kajal and earrings, one button too much undone for Eiji not to look, and before he knew it, he caught himself staring at the other man. Eiji was sure such clothes where neither available in the mundane male nor female section of big shopping malls, and Eiji assumed they were made specifically for him. Lost in thought he sipped on his green drink at the dark bar, eyes still lingering where Ryousuke was sitting in a booth all alone, and it was then that their eyes met, and Eiji choked a bit on his drink, turning around hastily on his bar stool, almost stabbing the ice cubes in his drink with the straw.
Relationships: Miura Ryousuke/Akaso Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	72 hours

He was a few years older than him, Eiji knew as much, but come to think of it, it was bascially the only thing he knew about Ryousuke Miura. The screening party they had been invited to in some fancy club in the middle of the city was boring as hell, and it showed on Miura's face. Having shaken all hands he had to, sucking up to managers and bowing and smiling was exhausting. He looked a little hard to approach, despite, or maybe because of his baby face. Eiji wondered if he hated that term, or being mistaken for a girl with those long, soft perfect curls and slim legs, but for a brief second, Eiji figured there was a chance he wouldn't, at least thats what he told himself judging by the way Miura seemed to have perfected the balance of male and female attritbutes not only in his fasion but also hair and make up, proving it tonight yet again. 

Black tight ripped jeans and a military styled jacket, yet black kajal and earrings, one button too much undone for Eiji not to look, and before he knew it, he caught himself staring at the other man. Eiji was sure such clothes where neither available in the mundane male nor female section of big shopping malls, and Eiji assumed they were made specifically for him. Lost in thought he sipped on his green drink at the dark bar, eyes still lingering where Ryousuke was sitting in a booth all alone, and it was then that their eyes met, and Eiji choked a bit on his drink, turning around hastily on his bar stool, almost stabbing the ice cubes in his drink with the straw. 

Over the loud music he couldn't hear the other approaching, only noticing it when Miura was sliding on the stool next to him elegantly before speaking up, ordering a non-alcoholic cocktail. The bartender nodded and began to mix it. Eiji didn't dare to turn his head, watching what what the bartender was doing instead as if he had never seen a drink being mixed in his life before. The tension was burning, and Eiji felt he had to absolutely look or he would regret it for the rest of the night. Or his life probably. 

And when he did, he was stunned. Miura looked even more beautiful from up close, with his long wavy curls falling on his shoulders, and even though Eiji had enough liquid in front of him, he felt his throat becoming dry.

They had met before, Eiji was well aware, and Ryousuke should remember it too, if Eiji recalled his happy smile on their Twitter photo and Ryousukes enthusiastic post about it. At that time, he hadn't given it much thought, but now Miura looked so different, so.. attractive with the way he curled his lips and slid one long leg over the other, and there it was again, that expression that made him look so unapproachable.

Eiji sighed a little to himself and turned to his drink again when Ryousuke spoke up.

"You're so cruel, Eiji-kun," Ryousuke almost whispered to make sure that really just Eiji and not the bartender or anyone else heard them, "first you almost undress me with your eyes and then you show me the cold shoulder. Did I do something?"

Eiji shook his head before clearing his throat. The alcohol burned in aforementioned body part and he wasnt sure if it was for Miura being so close now, or the atmosphere in general, or the booze, or maybe a little bit of everything, but he managed to find his voice again.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I felt busted when you looked at me and didn't want to be rude"

Ryousuke raised his eyebrows but still didn't look at him. At least Eiji was being honest.

Eiji felt his heart skip a beat. Was the other seriously pissed?

But then Ryousukes whole face lit up with a smile that could brighten the whole room, Eiji was sure, and he finally turned to look at him for the second time of the night.

The effect of the neatly put on kajal didn't miss its purpose on Eiji as Ryousuke leaned forward a bit on his barstool.

"You're cute," he said, tapping Eijis glass with his own straw.

"Ryousuke-san, I..."

"Shhh," Ryousuke shushed him, the straw now on his lips, "if I was right about what I said, and you would like to make this night special and get out of this boring party, you're free to join me."

Eiji smirked a bit. So a Ryousuke Miura could be like this, too, despite that angelic smile. In fact, Eiji found himself liking that side even more, and the fact that Ryousuke had showed it to him.

"I'm so much younger than you, is that really okay?" He said however before realizing what he just said and slapped his hand on his mouth. Would Ryousuke be offended?

"I wonder if I can silence those pretty lips to keep stupid unconfident words coming from them," was all Ryousuke said before turning to his drink again, gulping it down, slamming the glass on the cuonter and sliding off the stool.

"I'll be going now, this party is boring as hell. I've greeted everyone I have to, and if you want to keep me company, you can, but you have to make up your mind."

And with this, he was gone, and Eiji blinked for a few moments before hopping off his stool aswell, chasing after the other.

He caught up with him in the parking lot, finding Ryousuke leaning against his car and playing with his keys. When he saw Eiji, he opened pressed the button and made a move with his head for Eiji to get in.

They didn't talk during the ride, and Ryousuke was driving fast. Eiji wondered if Ryousuke was usually a fast driver or if it was just tonight.

"There was no alcohol in my drink," Ryousuke explained as Eiji kept his gaze on the street, "in case you were wondering"

"I would never," Eiji began, slumping down in his seat more.

"I can seduce a Kohai even better when I'm sober," Ryousuke smiled, one hand tight on the steering wheel, going at a fast speed over the innercity highway, bass pumping from the stereo and Eiji got the feeling that this would become the pace they would set for tonight.

He would be right about it, but he didn't mind. Being with Ryousuke made him feel so light, like there were no troubles in this world. 

Out of politeness, he left it to Ryousuke to decide the love hotel room, Ryousuke went for a fancy one, proper for the occasion. 

Eiji loved love hotels. He liked the different designs and the possibility to totally let go in an exciting environment. Ryousuke had picked a cool looking one that had mostly a design like the club they had been to earlier, with illumination at the headboard, a large black king size bed and silver furniture.

"My treat," Ryousuke had said at the entrance, his duty as a senpai, the older one. Eiji had bowed shortly to show his gratitude. 

"Shall we have a drink?" Ryousuke said as he turned on the karaoke TV. Eiji nodded, standing around in the room awkwardly.

Ryousuke looked up at him from the bed, flashing him a bright smile. "What?" he said, "did you think I was going to jump you as soon as we close the door? I could do that, but you looked like you would want to get accustomed to your surroundings first."

He sat on the bed cutely and watched Eiji. Eiji put down his bag and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm fucking nervous," he admitted, and Ryousuke nodded. 

"You're really sweet," he said, letting his hand travel down Eiji's back, and Eiji shivered. "Mind telling me what you want..? Would you.. let me know how you want it?" Ryousuke shifted closer, now both hands on Eiji's shoulder, voice closer to his ears.

"I want you so much," Eiji breathed, "I just don't know where to start."

"Hmmm," Ryousuke nodded, sliding his arms around Eiji's waist and laying his head on his shoulder, "you see, Eiji-kun, I tell you this first, I think it's only fair. I love to bottom. I want you to consider if that is an option for you, I think it's best to talk about it first."

Eiji felt his blood boil. His body was processing the idea of Ryousuke writhing under him in the sheets faster than his mind could. 

"Teach me, Senpai," he said, and Ryousuke smiled into his neck. 

"Okay.." Ryousuke whispered and it sounded so seductive it made Eiji shiver from the tone of the voice alone, "why don't we start with a little kissing? Would you like to kiss me?"

"Yes," Eiji said so fast he was surprised himself, and he turned around, his head in an awkward angle, Ryousuke's beautiful face right in front of him. A finger was stroking along his bottom lip and Eiji parted his lips naturally, almost automatically, watching how Ryousuke was watching him with a fascinated gaze, eyes fixated on his lips before they leaned in at the same time, their lips brushing against the other. 

Eiji had thought this would turn out so different. When Ryousuke had driven that car with such a high speed, bass pumping, and the speed he had invited him with to leave the club, Eiji had assumed it would continue here. But it was so different. The dimmed illumination created a nice, sensual atmosphere, and Ryousuke had turned on some club music on the TV that was just playing in the background. 

It was new to Eiji. He had had lovers before, had been to places like these. But never had it been someone older that wanted him to be in charge. It was exciting, yet he was a little insecure if he could give Ryousuke what he wanted, what he needed. But each little insecure thought that felt like little stabs of a needle seemed to vanish with every move of Ryousuke's soft lips against his own. He let the older lead, even though the other wanted to be led. It was confusing in Eiji's mind, but the less he thought about it, the more it worked. 

At some point, he began to shift and gravitated towards Ryousuke who let himself be half pushed down, half dragged Eiji with him, and it fueled Eiji on, the look in Ryousuke's eyes, and he began to straddle Ryousuke's long legs, enjoying how much the other seemed to be into this. 

"You're beautiful," he whispered into Ryousuke's neck and he meant it. Ryousuke let his hands thread through his hair and pulled slightly, tugging Eiji down to kiss him again, a little harder this time, and Eiji found the courage to lure out Ryousuke's tongue with his own, feeling his body reacting fast to the stimuli.

Ryousuke was in a similar state and when Eiji felt it, he let a low moan rumble through his throat that fueled Ryousuke on in return. 

One thing Eiji also loved about love hotels was that everything was so convenient. They had everything there, from tea to curling irons to make girls look presentable again in the morning to of course, rubbers.

He began to look for some and Ryousuke realized it and pointed in the direction of the table with a grin. 

"You're speeding too much, Eiji-kun," he smirked, licking along Eiji's neck and Eiji moaned.

"Ryousuke-san," Eiji gasped and Ryousuke grinned before his expression changed again. 

"Kiss me, Kouhai," he whispered, and Eiji did, wondering if he could become addicted to the taste. Ryousuke's kisses were sweet yet determined and needy, and Eiji allowed himself to show his own neediness through his kisses, working his tongue into Ryousuke's mouth in an attempt to drive the other man completely insane. 

They moved vigorously against the other by now, despite Ryousuke's earlier teasing comment about speeding up. "But," Eiji suddenly interrupted, remembering something, and Ryousuke looked at him in confusion. "We .. will need .. lube, right? I don't know if they have that here," he added and Ryousuke smiled before leaning up and whispering into Eiji's ear. "My backpocket," he purred and Eiji blushed a little.

Ryousuke leaned back on his elbows, watching a little expectantly, and Eiji bit his lower lip before reaching out, fetching said item from the back of Ryousuke's tight jeans. He gradually understood that he knew nothing about this man who smiled at him so brightly, letting him touch him so intimately, yet they were basically strangers who had decided to spend the night together. However, he didn't have any hard feelings about it. It felt like they had known for a long time, and time passed by so fast with him, besides, that smile was so healing.

"Eiji-kun?" Ryousuke asked, voice between a seductive sweet and a worried tone. Eiji smiled, one hand sliding inside Ryousuke's backpocket determindly now, fetching the bottle, leaning down in the process with an intention to tease, a surprise to Ryousuke who didn't see it coming, Eiji's elbow that nudged his groin with a movement it was clear it was intentional. Ryousuke pressed out a moan, the friction intoxicating, and he rolled his hips a little to show he wanted more of that. Eiji grinned a little as he placed the bottle on the bed beside them for now. 

Eiji was a well-built, good-looking young man and he was sure that the traits that the girls he had been with so far would also work with this one. He felt like he had fallen into a well of a totally new world, and he wasn't exactly sure how to proceed but he was sure Miura would lead him on, and he wanted to trust on that. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about guys before, or even made out with one. Yet this was something different. 

"We'll take it slow," Ryousuke gasped, totally despite that look on his face that told Eiji something else, something like 'Take me now', grabbing Eiji's arms, hands sliding underneath the sleeves of the black shirt Eiji was still wearing, both of them realizing how many clothes they were still wearing. Ryousuke liked the feel of Eiji's arms, he liked the muscles and smooth skin and how they flexed under his touch. He gulped. He really wanted to take it slow with this one not scare him aware, but Eiji was just so adorable looking so confused and helpless and all Ryousuke wanted for him to just pin him down and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. But first things first. 

"Pants?" Ryousuke suggested and Eiji nodded, and then Ryousuke's hands were there, expertly undressing him while he was tugging on the other man's, but to be fair, they were fucking tight. 

"Those pants.." Eiji mumbled under his breath and Ryousuke laughed. "Something wrong?" 

"They should carry a warning," Eiji frowned and Ryousuke grinned. "Come on, I know you can do it," he teased him playfully and Eiji grunted, tugging on the fabric until they were finally off Ryousuke's impossible long legs, and he struggled to get rid of his own ones, aswell as his shirt, and Ryousuke followed suit.

Eiji was grateful he didn't drink too much at the party or he would be totally useless now. In his lately occurring fantasies with men, they have always been cute shy ones, pretty ones, but Ryousuke confused him. He looked so shy and sweet but in bed he was totally confident and knew exactly what he wanted. Looks could really be deceiving, Eiji thought.

Before he could think anymore, there was a hand on his crotch, massaging slowly and his brain shut down. He groaned a little, his own hand reaching out for Ryousuke's waistband but the other stopped him. Ryousuke shook his head when Eiji looked at him and Eiji pressed his lips together. So teasing it would be. His cock hardened under Ryousuke's skilled touch, sure it wasn't the first dick he touched in his life. Eiji concentrated on the feeling while his hand reached out to Ryousuke's underwear. 

"Eiji-kun," Ryousuke whispered, fingers playing with the waistband of Eiji's black boxers, and if Eiji was betting right, he could almost see his mouth watering. It was fascinating to see someone be so into you and wanting you so bad, even though he had been the one first lay eyes on the other. 

"What is it?" Eiji got out, not able to think clear at some point, everything seemed to swirl and they hadn't even started yet. 

"I want to suck you," Ryousuke said and when he said it, he smiled innocently despite his words. Eiji could just nod. 

"I'm good at it," Ryousuke added with a grin while his hand slid inside Eiji's boxers and Eiji groaned softly. Ryousuke's hand was warm and skillful, rubbing him the right way, playing with the tip and twisting his hand around the length.

"Oh, Ryousuke," Eiji gasped, watching the other touching him, "if you keep this up, it makes me wanna jerk all over your hand"

"I'd like to see that, but not tonight," Ryousuke whispered, "tonight, I need you inside me."

Ryousuke sat up and was now the one to straddle him, pulling his boxers off before leaning down. Eiji closed his eyes. 

Ryousuke hadn't lied. The warmth and pressure of his lips and mouth worked magic on Eiji and he hardened even more in the other man's mouth. He took a deep breath, holding himself up on his elbows. He wanted to watch this by all means, wanted to burn the picture into his memory. Ryousuke's head went up and down slowly while he held his hair back, and Eiji reached out and helped him, holding it up which Ryousuke was thankful for. 

Down, down he went, ever so slow, but sucking at all the right places and Eiji thought if he kept that up it would be over too soon. One could really tell Ryousuke loved doing this and he smirked a little when he pulled back, pleased with himself and the state he had put Eiji into, cock all red and the tip moist with precum, some of it connected to his lips as he pulled back and licked at the edge of his mouth. Eiji groaned. 

"So hot," Eiji muttered and Ryousuke leaned back, and Eiji realized he was still wearing his boxers. In one swift movement, he was over the other, pinning him down and Ryousuke moaned, it being the exact treatment he had hoped for. Eiji understood and pulled his boxers down harshly, and Ryousuke's legs fell apart before Eiji could reach out for them. 

Ryousuke handed him the bottle and nodded at him encouragingly. Eiji sat back and opened it. He had no idea how much would be right, and Ryousuke sensed it, sitting up and smiling at him, silently taking Eiji's hand in his, taking two fingers and squeezing the bottle until he was content with the amount.

"Ready?" Ryousuke breathed against Eiji's lips, "cause I am" and Eiji nodded confidently now. He watched as Ryousuke leaned back slowly, supporting himself on his elbows, and Eiji shifted forward, searching around a little until he had found Ryousuke's opening, his most intimate spot. 

"Go," Ryousuke whispered encouragingly, "I'll let you know when it's too much."

And Eiji did. One index finger coated with sticky lube, he pressed it forward slowly, amazed at how tight this area was, first it was naturally trying to reject him but Miura knew how work his own body and how to relax it, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, head tilting back a bit as Eiji was violating him. He knew it would feel good sooner or later. It was true what he had said, he loved to bottom, to take it. But it needed time. 

"Eiji-kun," Ryousuke rolled his hips, and Eiji stared at him with a blank face. Ryousuke understood. Of course, unlike the men Ryousuke had been with, Eiji didn't get that little sign that meant he could take the next step and add another finger. He would need to instruct him more, but he didn't mind. He found it exciting, in fact, voicing the things that he liked and needed had never been a problem to him.

"You can add another finger now," Ryousuke guided him and Eiji obeyed, slipping another one in gently, watching in awe how Ryousuke was reacting. One of Ryousuke's hands where on Eiji's arms again he was so attracted to, squeezing softly and Eiji felt a little cocky. He settled for a steady ryhthm, trusting Ryousuke to give him a sign when to proceed. 

The illumination light did its job, painting their respective features into a sensual glow for a pleasant aesthetic on each part. 

Ryousuke's noises went up a little in volume while his eyes travelled down Eiji's body hungrily. He liked Eiji's body, the shape of it, the broader shoulders and chest, the muscles. Ryousuke lay back so he could use both his hands to explore the skin, to touch, trace his fingertips along the nicely shaped abs. He liked how they twitched a little under his touch while he was worked open by the younger man. His body began to accept it more and more and he knew he would be ready to have more soon. The excitement tingled under his skin, the anticipation for that hard body to be uniting with him. 

Eiji's face was totally concentrated but he wasn't less aroused than Ryousuke, Ryousuke thought while watching the other preparing him, and it made Ryousuke feel warm inside to see how Eiji was waiting for a sign from him to proceed. He gave it to Eiji, the sign, by calling out his name again. 

"Eiji-kun.. now," is what he breathed and Eiji nodded, slowly withdrawing his fingers. Ryousuke teared a package of condoms open and sat up a little, moving forward and rolling it on Eiji. 

"Ryousuke-san," Eiji just uttered when Ryousuke suddenly pushed him down gently but firmly, climbing on him.

"It'll be easier this way," Ryousuke said, "I'll lead."

Eiji nodded thankfully, watching intently how Ryousuke prepared himself to sink down on his length. When the tip of his cock nudged against Ryousuke's hole, Eiji thought it would not be possible to proceed any further. It was tight, and Ryousuke did frown a little in pain, but then rolled his hips, adjust himself how he need it. Eiji laid back and let Ryousuke proceed how he needed it, just watching. The sight was angelic yet sinful, Ryousuke's body slowly accepting more of him until he was fully inside him. Eiji let out a little groan. 

"Oh my god," he gasped, the tight heat already making him feel dizzy. 

"Baby, we're just getting started," Ryousuke grinned despite his state, hands on Eiji's broad chest, slowly beginning to move and ride the other man. He closed his eyes, searching for the right angle, that spot. One of these days, he would have Eiji to top him again, he swore, with him on the bed, face down in the mattress, Eiji pounding inside him hard and fast, then knowledge of the right spots and all. The thought alone let a spark of pleasure rip through his body and it showed in the roll of his hips and he clawed his hands a little tighter in Eiji's chest. 

Maybe he would tell him later, about his fantasies. For now, it was too much of a bother to talk. Their bodies moved together like a melody, Eiji's hips slowly beginning to adjust to the pace and Ryousuke moaned loudly when Eiji began to thrust upwards instinctively, meeting his thrusts while pushing down, their pace speeding up steadily. 

It was Eiji who leaned up, changing their positions by gently pushing Ryousuke down and now thrusting inside him from this angle, leaning down to kiss down Ryousuke's chest. Ryousuke moaned out freely, one thing about him was that he loved to voice his pleasure out loud. Eiji suckled on his chest here and there while snapping his hips forward. He could listen to Ryousuke's moans all night, but his body got the better of him and raced towards an inevitable climax. 

"Fuck," he breathed into Ryousuke's neck, "so close"

"Let go babe," Ryousuke gasped, "let me feel it. You're so hot"

Eiji groaned and did let go, the tight warmth around his cock pushing him over the edge and he muffled a noise into Ryousuke's neck. 

He felt Ryousuke sliding his hands around his back, being close himself. Ryousuke hand was around his own cock then, stroking erratically, just how he liked it, the feeling of Eiji filling him still lingering for the moment when he brought himself over the edge. 

The music was still there but Eiji didn't hear it, only coming back to the reality slowly. 

Somehow he found the strength to pull out and dispose of the rubber, climbing back onto the back next to a fully spent and content Ryousuke who flashed one of those sunshine smiles. Eiji lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and they didn't talk, letting the moment linger. 

"Thank you," Eiji said then, and Ryousuke shook his head. "Thank YOU, cutie," he said, rolling on his belly, "I'll jump into the shower quickly."

He pecked Eiji's arm and hopped out of the bed. Eiji kept laying there and let the moment sink in, watching how the illumination changed the lights. He grabbed the remote and played around a bit with the modi until Ryousuke came back. 

"I guess I should shower aswell," Eiji said as he got up, and Ryousuke grabbed his arm and kissed him.

"This doesn't have to be the only time," he said with a serious tone, and Eiji nodded. 

"I was hoping you would say something like this," he said, "Senpai."

Love hotels were otherworldy spaces. Bathtubs with light illumination and TV, and rooms without a window. Eiji had always thought it felt like a spaceship or plane, where you loose slight orientation as to where you are when you can't look outside. The warm water felt nice on his skin and he rubbed his hair, the events of the past hours present in his mind. 

Night had begun to fall but since there was no window, a clock was the only parameter not to loose complete track of time. When Eiji came back into the room, Ryousuke had turned the lights off almost completely, comfortably stretched out in the sheets of the round bed and Eiji slid inside the satin sheets next to him, pressing a kiss to his arm on the warm skin. Wordlessly, they fell asleep, and in the afterglow of their magical night, Ryousuke enjoyed the feeling of Eiji's warm and naked body next to him. 

At some point in the middle of the night, Eiji woke up, having no idea what time it was. He turned around and saw Ryousuke's angelic sleeping face and smiled tiredly. He settled a little closer, sleep almost catching him again when Ryousuke opened his eyes in that very moment. He smiled at Eiji weakly and Eiji smiled back, snuggling a little closer and it felt only natural to pull Ryousuke close and lay an arm around him. Ryousuke purred contently, settling for laying his head on Eiji's chest and they kept laying there until Ryousuke began to place soft kisses on Eiji's naked chest. 

This night was not over yet. It was one of those that felt like they would last 72 hours, where each hour was pleasant, Eiji thought as he watched Ryousuke next to him, pressing closer, and he smirked as his hand went into Ryousuke's hair. 

He wanted to know what more this night would bring, and something told him that Ryousuke felt the same.


End file.
